Their Dance
by bbg17on
Summary: If Beni didn't take Max to the Churro stand. If they had gone to the concert.


Beni picked Max up for the concert they had planned to go to. There are rows of seats and the band is on a platform in front of them. Beni and Max are sitting in the front row. Iago walks up to them, there is a seat between Max and another man. Max looks up, seeing the approaching figure out the corner of his eye. Max smiles, so does his eyes. "Hi" Max greets him. Iago reaches them, bends over lightly for a light kiss, taking the seat next to Max.

Iago hadn't planned on coming, he'd had work plans. This was important to Beni, he really like these guys. A few minutes of listening Iago likes them. They are an older group but they have some younger people playing with them. It is the older versions of the traditional music with a slight touch of younger flare. Beni had a huge smile on his face listening.

Iago takes hold of Max's hand after a few minutes of listening. He remembers the conversation they'd had months ago in Beni's kitchen. Max wanting to hold Iago's hand if he felt like it. Iago remembers what had been going through his head at the time. He had not come out. To his mom, yes, to Beni, but not everyone knew they were together. Max had said it would be easy, it didn't seem that way to Iago at the time but he has been right. It is. Their hands fit together easy, smoothly. It isn't something Iago has to think about. It was like taking hold of a piece of himself. Max's hands are a little smaller, he looks at them and doesn't see their size difference, he sees Max's hand in his. Something that makes him feel at peace, something he can look at and smile about. It is easier than easy. It is natural.

He's often caught himself thinking Max is perfect, its the feeling he gets sometimes. With this action now the thought comes up again. Max is leaning back, relaxed in his chair listening. Iago leans to Max's ear. "What would you say to a dance?" Iago leans back slightly, Max looks over at him. "No, Iago, I have two left feet." Iago can't help but break out into a smile. He does know. Max is in his books all the time. He can make whatever they say make sense. He has a little trouble getting it from his head to his feet. "I'll take it easy on you." Iago pulls forward, starting to stand. Max stands up reluctantly. He knows he won't be able to do this. They stand about a foot away from their chairs. Max has a sheepish "why bother" look on his face. Iago shakes his head a little. Iago remembers his mom teaching him the steps when he was younger. It is one thing about her that made him smile now. Iago stands a foot away from Max. He decided to just do the steps for now, listening to the music would come later.

Right foot forward,

Left foot following,

Right foot back slightly,

left foot moves back,

Right foot back

Left foot slightly forward

Right foot forward

He takes the steps slow, he looks at Max. Max had this serious, studious look on his face, like he does when he's doing his work for school, studying Iago's feet. Max takes the step back with his left foot when Iago comes forward with his right. Iago takes a step forward with his left foot, Max takes a step back with his left, Iago moves his right foot back slightly, Max moves his right foot forward slightly, Iago watches Max as he copies Iago's movements. He knows Max is listening to the music and knows their movements are not in time with the music, its slower. He knows Max appreciates the slower time even if it is off.

Iago reaches forward for Max's hand after their second round of Max stepping back and Iago starting to move back again, taking Max's hand will help him keep time with their steps. Iago's left foot back, Max's right foot forward, Iago's right foot back, Max's left foot forward, Iago's left foot back, Max's right foot back, Iago's right foot slightly forward, Max's left foot slightly. Iago watches Max's face, its not as concentrated as it was, his feet are moving a little easier. The hand hold as guidance is working. Iago's right foot steps back, Max's left comes forward, Iago's left foot moves back, Max's right foot moves forward, Iago's right foot moves forward slightly, Max's left foot does the same. Max doesn't know it but they are moving in time now with the music. His eyes are still following Iago's feet. "Fuck, Max." Beni comments. Max looks over at him, almost concerned at Beni's tone. Iago knows why. "Your dancing." Shock and surprise in Beni's voice. Beni's face is almost serious. Iago laughs a little. Max looks at Iago. His expression shocked, confused.

They have not stopped moving. Iago has a smile on his face. "Your dancing." Shock on Max's face. He looks down at their feet, they are still moving, he looks over at the band as if he has to see them to hear the music playing. The shock fading to surprise. Max is dancing. Iago takes Max's hand firmer in his and pulls Max closer to him. His hand on Max's waist, Max's hand on his shoulder, Max's hand in his. This isn't the typical dance you had close proximity in for long seconds at a time but Iago is going to take the opportunity. They are still moving in their steps. Iago barely notices. Iago is thinking about spinning Max and thinks it might be a stretch. Iago decides to turn them. He takes a firmer hold on Max's hand, moving Max's body and his in a half circle, when they get to their new place they start moving again.

It isn't something Iago has to think about now. Neither does Max, keeping his eyes on Iago's. Its is a sign of Max trusting him that he isn't looking at Iago's feet or his own. He is trusting they were moving in sync, moving to the music. It had started as Iago showing Max off. Even if he didn't know how and it was his first Lesson. The people who know Max and know he can't dance have been impressed. It had been showing others he is with Max. He knows they still get a reaction, Max dating the criminal, Iago the thief. It had bothered him before but not anymore.

Iago initiated their arms going around the others bodies doing a small turn to where they originated. They are still doing the steps. The crowd of people vanishing, even the people who are up dancing. He saw this boy, this guy in front of him who just learned to dance. The concentrated look is gone, replaced by a big smile. He's done it. He is dancing, Max is dancing. It is moments like these when Iago thinks of Max as perfect. He completely stepped out of his box to try something, knowing it wouldn't work but it did. It feels like most things they did, they didn't know if things would work out and what shape they would be in when it is done but they started it together and made it to the other side. It is what makes Max perfect in Iago's eyes. It doesn't matter the fight that they had ahead of them or what fight they'd just had to go through to get here, Max stuck by him, Max stuck it out. Because Max loves him.

The music changes, its a slower song. Iago smiles, pulling Max closer to him, his hands on Max's waist. Max's hands and arms around Iago's neck. Max's eyes smiling. Iago had just gotten him to dance. No one had ever been able to do that. Iago knew Max could do it. Iago sees a slight change in Max's eyes, one he's seen before. Max leaning in, touching his lips to Iago's. Its a kiss of appreciation, a thank you for the dance before and for having the patience it took to do it. Iago's hand at the back of Max's shoulder, almost behind his neck. Its one slow solid kiss. Max pulls away, looking at Iago for a second before he touches Iago's cheek with his. Iago's eyes closing, Max's doing the same. They are still moving, going in a slow circle. The moment has frozen. Nothing else, nobody else exists.


End file.
